1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens system applicable to portable electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
Inner elements of modern electronic products are required to be scale-down for complying with the trend of modern electronic products of being compact. Expect for being compact, as the semiconductor manufacturing technologies have improved, the pixel size of sensors is reduced and optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels. Consequently, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a three-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical systems have increased rapidly. The conventional three-piece lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical systems.
On the other hand, the conventional optical system utilizes four-element lens structure for enhancing the image quality and resolution of the optical system, but it is not favorable for keeping a good balance between obtaining a wide viewing angle and reducing the total track length. Moreover, it is also not favorable for the resolving power and illumination in the peripheral region of an image; thus, this conventional optical system with four lens elements cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical systems with superior image quality.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better resolving power and illumination in the peripheral region of the image.